Heavenly Delirium
by Kyki
Summary: After the fight between Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke comes across his older brother, only to be thrown into a hallucination he may never want to leave. No revenge.. No Uchiha massacre.. No Naruto. But can he really ignore the pleas for his return?


**Code:**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback or something of that nature_

**Heavenly Delirium **

_Chapter One: The Beginning_

Rain fell from the Heavens as if the angels themselves were crying over the events that had just taken place. Droplets of water crashed down upon the boy's lithe but exhausted form, raven locks framing his face as he walked on. Thoughts swirled within the crevices of his mind, unwilling to evaporate no matter how hard he tried to fight them off. Certain images plagued him more than others, such as the sight of his former best friend's unconscious body at his feet, expression pained despite his lack of perception. Naruto would certainly hate the Uchiha boy after that, but the teenager supposed that that was just as well. If the blonde gave up on him then he would no longer have to concern himself with avoiding any attempts to drag him back home. Still, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a faint sense of dread at what had become of both Naruto and himself. But alas, that couldn't be helped. Lingering feelings had caused him to hesitate, stopping him from making the final blow connect in a more fatal way. Sasuke didn't feel pride nor shame over his triumph over the aspiring Hokage, though then again, what good were morals to him now? Killing Naruto would have solved nothing and the Avenger simply refused to gain power the same way Itachi had. No, he'd achieve his goals his own way. The blonde fool he used to consider an annoyance would not befall the same fate as Shisui.

Naturally, Sasuke couldn't guarantee that he'd be able to spare Naruto any time in the future if, for whatever foolish reason, he ended up searching for him again. Still, the Uchiha decided to find comfort in the thought that Naruto's loathing of him would make the ambitious goof-ball give up. No matter what Naruto said, he would not go back to the lie he had been living. Sasuke was not strong enough to take on his older brother just yet and staying in Konoha was not helping him improve. While Naruto was getting better, degrading thoughts about how he, himself, was merely staying the same haunted him. Sasuke would carry on, surviving unsightly, just as Itachi urged him to, and would surpass both Naruto and his sibling. Nothing, not even the distressed words of one of his 'most important persons' would hinder his goal.

A mirthless chuckle reached the boy's ears, onyx gaze shifting immediately towards the owner. Dark eyes, which had long since returned to their normal state after the battle was over, instantly melted into a seething crimson at the sight before him while his impassive composure flared to life with indignation . Needless to say, the man who now invaded his sight was someone Sasuke had no wish to see. "Itachi." The younger of the two Uchiha boys did not raise his voice, but the intensity was still clear. Great hatred, no… Pure loathing, rather, practically dripped from his tone. How dare he, this horrid excuse for a brother, come before him now?

Unaffected by the cold greeting he had received, a knowing smirk was the only response Sasuke acquired for several moments, similar pairs of red optics staring at the other- One with a gratifying hate while the other seemed both indifferent and amused. Though Itachi was quite certain that the other boy had been too engrossed in the fight to notice, the traitor of the Uchiha clan had witnessed the whole confrontation from the shadows. In all honesty, he hadn't intended to watch, since he had simply assumed that Sasuke and Naruto were merely dueling in their usual manner. But Sasuke's obvious change of heart and intention to kill the blonde had caught his interest, if only just slightly. Mild disappointment had been the result of his inspection, however, when Sasuke failed to finish the loud-mouth shinobi off. Not that Itachi had really expected his younger sibling to go through with it, of course, due to the fact Sasuke was.. Well, Sasuke. Still, he had almost hoped that his brother would cease his exasperating weakness and gain the true power of his birthright.

"What the hell do you want?"

The smirk increased a bit at Sasuke's words, the male finding himself placidly surprised that the youth hadn't run at him with his chidori already. Either his brother had learned a massive amount of self-control since their last meeting or he knew he wouldn't be able to win if they fought. Frankly, Itachi opted for the later. "Still my foolish little bother, it seems. Too weak to finish your friend off? You don't stand a chance at avenging the clan at this rate." Itachi stayed silent for a few minutes to let his words sink in, observing with absent interest the various traces of uncontainable fury that crossed Sasuke's tense features. "That's why you're still alive, is it not? For the sole purpose of killing me and restoring the Uchiha clan. However, you're eyes… Are too innocent."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, eyes darkening into a glare that would have caused many to freeze with alarm and horror. The apprehensive glowering did nothing to faze the elder boy, however, and Itachi's smirking infuriated Sasuke even more. He was tired from his brawl with Naruto and was well aware that he wouldn't be able to even land a decent kick if he attacked and using chidori was out of the question. Much of his chakra was gone, leaving his remaining amount dangerously low. Still, Sasuke's desire for revenge and his stubborn streak was quickly bubbling to the surface. Itachi's taunting was certainly taking its toll on the boy, his proclamations of how pathetic the young Uchiha was making Sasuke's thirst for Itachi's demise all the more vivid. Without really thinking about the consequences, Sasuke allowed his rage to cloud his judgment as he charged purposely towards his brother, hoping to land a punch. When his cursed seal had advanced to stage two, his speed and power had increased significantly, but his current state wasn't letting his potential come to life. Perhaps his fight with Naruto had taken more out of him than he had originally thought…

As expected, Itachi was easily able to evade the blow, his own fist connecting with his brother's tender stomach. Ignoring the choked gasp and small cry of pain that escaped Sasuke's lips, Itachi decided against withdrawing from him just yet, bringing his free hand to flick the other on the forehead in a manner that was, ironically, wickedly similar to how he had done so years prior. Cursed eyes flashed a brighter shade of red when his new found ability was put into motion and within moments, Sasuke's form went limp. The Akatsuki member could hear the shuffling of footsteps coming towards them, as well as the continuous screams of "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Itachi knew that he had a prime opportunity to catch the Kyuubi-harboring shinobi at the moment, due to the fact that his state would no doubt be considerably weak, but he was certain that Kakashi was also with him. Naturally, defeating the jounin wouldn't be all that difficult for the Uchiha to do, but he had much more pressing matters to deal with. After casting a nonchalant glance down at his fallen brother, Itachi promptly turned and walked swiftly away, disappearing within the forestry.

---

Kakashi had never minded adapting his old friend's habits on being late, but for once, his prolonged arrival sent grim understanding through his form. Naruto had been defeated. Kneeling down, the usually cheerful ninja allowed his gaze to shift from the discarded forehead protector, which had once belonged to the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, to settle on the unconscious blonde's face. He was alive, Kakashi could tell, but he couldn't help but think that Naruto would have rather perished if it meant succeeding in his mission. Against Sasuke, Naruto had lost and his opponent was no where to be seen. Unable to shake the feeling of forlorn, Kakashi lifted the member of team seven into his arms.

Blue eyes fluttered slowly open, peering out from behind stray strands of soaked, yellow bangs. Naruto said nothing to the man who had found him, thoughts concentrated on the battle he had failed to win, as well as the very boy that was causing all the despair in the first place. Why hadn't Sasuke killed him? Not to say that Naruto wasn't thankful to be alive, since being alive meant he could still possibly knock some sense into the traitor, but being spared by the boy bewildered him. Sasuke had been serious when he said that he'd take his life yet, at the last minute, he decided not to do so. Did Sasuke hesitate on a whim, perhaps? "There's still a chance.."

It took a few minutes for Kakashi to register the extent of Naruto's words, though wasn't surprised by the genin's determination. He was about to reply to the hopeful statement when a strangled cry caught their intention. Had it not been for their superb hearing, Kakashi doubted that they would have been able to pick up on it. Needless to say, Naruto recognized the voice without trouble and was soon trying to squirm his way out of Kakashi's hold. "That was Sasuke!"

Naruto was having quite a bit of mixed feelings bubbling within him, tearing mercilessly at his insides. Sasuke was most certainly hurt in some way, but after what had recently occurred, Naruto wasn't sure if he could face him. If they got into another confrontation, Naruto was fairly positive that he'd end up loosing again and, perhaps, wouldn't make it out alive. However, he had made a promise to Sakura that he'd bring Sasuke back even if he had to do so while the boy was kicking and screaming. Naruto would never, could never, go back on a promise like that. _Besides, that bastard's obviously hurt and probably needs my help._ He mused, silently vowing to beat Sasuke with extra ferocity once they were all safely back at the village.

Kakashi said nothing as Naruto led him through the forest, limping slightly and no doubt out of energy, but still pushing forward. When they finally reached their destination, both were mildly surprised to see Sasuke laying on the ground, a small bit of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He was sprawled out on his back, eyes wide open and staring up at them with a glassy haze. Had it not been for the slow rise and fall of the Uchiha's chest, Naruto would have thought he was dead. "Sasuke..?" The blonde mumbled unsurely, wasting no time in reaching his former companion. He waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face, only to receive no reaction, and his worry quickly replaced any indignation that had been carried over from Sasuke's betrayal.

"Naruto-Kun, let's take him back now." Kakashi stated, not bothering to even pretend to act like the perverted, Icha Icha reader he was. Sasuke's condition was puzzling to him and he couldn't ignore the instinct that this wasn't just some strange state of shock. Something had happened between defeating Naruto and when the cry they had been heard. The question, however, was what.

* * *

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Kyki's Corner**

Well, there's chapter one! Not completely horrible, is it? Now, what Itachi did to Sasuke will be revealed in the next chapter. However, I am quite certain that Itachi actually can't perform this kind of technique but in this story, let's all just smile and nod, eh?

I've pretty much got the whole story planned out, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update every week. I'll try not to make the wait for new chapters too long, though! ) Thank you for reading the first chaprter of Heavenly Delirium.


End file.
